broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Matsubatsu Town
Matsubatsu Town (セイﾝ・クアイアット・ノーマル・スィッティー Sein Kuwaietto Nomaru Sitii) is the metro in which'' Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout ''takes place. Matsubatsu is located somewhere in New Jersey, Japan. History Matsubatsu Town is the nearest city to Choco Taco Academy. The city is home to a magical gate to Ultra-Satan-Hell, Demoknight Drunkman of Elderberries' bar, and many of the characters. When the Scoutlings aren't fighting Hell-Satans, Bananarama-sama, less important villians, more important villains, standing on the Rooftops, or in school, they are usually here trying to get drunk. The town itself is on top of several hot springs and volcanic vents that occasionally cause earthquakes, but the springs are usually just used for tourism and fanservice. The town also sits over part of the world's largest (and only) Choco Taco mine. Crime is rather common and nobody really cares enough to deal with it except the local police force, who also happen to be a little bit corrupt. Before Matsubatsu was industrialized and left to rot (shortly after the town's creation because its founder, the famed Dorito tycoon Withersoul, chose to outsource labor to the town of Realican't to earn more profits) the town was a shrine for the "natives" to seal away Hell-Satans. However, after Wither took charge of the city, his construction workers broke the seals, tore down the shrines, needlessly destroyed ancient gravestones, spraypainted dicks on old trees, and were subsequently devoured by the reawakened Hell-Satans as retribution. Naturally, this loss of profits was too much for him to bear, so he fined the natives for not telling him about the Hell-Satan hazard (despite the fact the natives did tell him). Afterward, the natives were the only ones left to fix everything, so they did. They still live in this town to this day as the majority of the population. Nowadays, the ancient art of Scoutkenn has been revived in Matsubatsu and Hell-Satan attacks are so commonplace that it's about as ordinary as buying bread. Also, Hell-Satan attacks can have some really abstract or strange side effects on the city. Noteworthy Places Most people did not know about Matsubatsu Town until after Sockpuppet Studios moved in. Ever since then, tourism has been booming. * Sockpuppet Studios: Famous short movie and TV-Show Makers. They produce shows such as "Team Service Announcements" and "Amazing Apartment," a documentary based on Demoknight Drunkman of Elderberries' life. Because they don't use stunt doubles or props, the company death rate is very high, but that does not stop them from filming. * Amazing Apartment: the flat belonging to Drunkman of Elderberries. Located in downtown Matsubatsu, it sits right above Drunkman's bar, which Beefo likes to patronize. * Choco Taco Academy: The Academy is 2 kilometers outside of the city and can be reached by foot, car, bus, bike, city railway, broom, giant mecha, and rocket jump. The Scoutlings supposedly attend the Academy. * Choco Taco Mines: The also-famous Choco Taco mines are located deep underneath the city and bring in loads of money. This is where all of the world's Choco Tacos are mined. * Native Shrine: The rebuilt Shrine. * Gate to Ultra-Satan-Hell: Around the gate is a Tourist Information center. A day ticket into Ultra-Satan-Hell costs $2.99. * Several hotsprings: Usually many tourists are visiting the hots prings and volcano vents, because they are somehow very interesting. * Bondage Club: Betty often visits the club, even thought she's underaged. Also, Bananarama visits the club, but only when he is drunk. * Space Station: Often used as the meeting up point when battles in space are occuring Category:Cities Category:Places